


schoolgirl

by knightargents



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom Ash Lynx, Daddy Kink, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, They're both really kinky in this okay, Top Okumura Eiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightargents/pseuds/knightargents
Summary: I was thinking about Ash casually walking around his and Eiji’s apartment wearing a skimpy schoolgirl outfit until Eiji breaks and fucks him over the couch, pushing the skirt up his waist and holding his hips still.So I wrote it.





	schoolgirl

Everything began with that stupid little gift bag Eiji brought him one Thursday night.

“No, absolutely not.”

“Ash come on. Pleaaase? For me?” And Eiji looked up at Ash with those puppy eyes of his, and Ash almost, _almost_ considered it. But then he opened the bag again, looked at the offending fabric and pretended his face wasn’t beet red.

“NO.”

“Okay fine. I’ll just return it later,” replied Eiji, defeated as he puffed out his cheeks and went to put the bag in their closet. Ash shook his head. He and Eiji tried out a lot of kinky things ever since moving in together, but this was almost too embarrassing for Ash.

They end up brushing their teeth that night and settling down to watch whatever’s on the Hallmark channel. 

\---

Eiji’s out shopping while Ash is home finishing cleaning the house when he comes across the stupid gift bag again. Huh, he thinks. So Eiji never actually returned it. It’s only out of sheer utter boredom that he drags it out and tries it on. 

And it’s….it’s nice, actually. He still has no idea where Eiji bought the outfit from, but it’s a schoolgirl fit. It fits him surprisingly well. The top is a slim tight crop top, and the skirt is high waisted but stops right near the tops of his thighs. He’s covered, but its more erotic than being naked. He feels delicate, almost. He turns, seeing how it looks from the back and oh. Oh. It gives him the appearance of having an ass. Ash smooths his hands over his backside and...yeah. It’s nice. He can definitely see the appeal in it, can definitely see how Eiji can get off on him in this outfit.

He turns again, lifting the skirt, patting it down again, smoothing his hands over his abdomen. As he gets more of a feel for the fabric, his mind wanders. He wonders what it’d be like if Eiji came home and saw him in this. How he’d walk over and wrap his arms around his waist, kiss his neck, slide his rouch, big hands under his skirt and grip his ass and-

Ash swallows thickly. Yeah. Yeah he can definitely see the appeal of this.

He takes it off, folds it back up and shoves the bag back in the closet. Eiji comes home and they have dinner and their routine goes on like normal. 

\--

Even after a few weeks pass since he tried on the outfit, Ash for the life of him cannot get the idea out of his head. In fact the more he thinks about it the more his fantasies run wild. Eiji there, in a suit with the jacket off, sleeves rolled up to his elbows (_yes it is in fact a very important detail,_ he tells himself) gripping his hips and ass, all the while Ash has the skirt chucked up over his waist and is grinding down in his lap while Eiji sucks dark marks all over his neck.

Sometimes the fantasy morphs to Ash riding Eiji on the couch, their bed, even the kitchen table once. Sometimes it morphs to them in some school classroom. Ash bent over a desk while Eiji pounds into him, skirt down on the floor and top pushed up past his nipples. Eiji even spanks him every now and then and makes Ash yelp but oh, it feels so nice. He moans out Eiji’s name, but Eiji's hand comes to wrap around his mouth, quieting him lest the classroom next door hears.

_"You want the whole school to hear how much of a slut you are huh? The only use you have is to be fucked isn't it, Aslan? That IQ goes to shit when you see cock."_

The outfit no doubt haunts him. He wants Eiji to fuck him in it so bad now, wants to be fucked raw and hard, wants to be pumped full of Eiji's cum and have it drip down his thighs and paint the dark of the skirt and stay as a reminder that Eiji is all his. He trusts Eiji enough to assume a powerful role and God, he really really wants it so badly.

It’s gotten to the point where even now when they have sex, it still leaves Ash somewhat frustrated. He feels bad over it, because he can tell Eiji somehow thinks he did something wrong when Eiji couldn’t be more of an angel with everything he does. The sex isn’t even bad, but Ash doesn’t know how to convey to him in words that he wants to be pounded and fucked up and cry over it. So, one day he decides to stop being a coward and just wear the stupid outfit.

\--

He gets his opportunity a week later. He's all freshly showered, fluffy hair brushed. He ended up buying matching long socks and panties, hoping Eiji rips them off with his teeth later if all goes according to his plan. His heart hammers but the more he walks around the apartment, the more confident he gets, until Eiji comes home and Ash just greets him like it's normal to be wearing something so enticing around the house.

"Ash I'm home- what. Are you wearing?" Eiji asks as he enters the kitchen. 

"Oh this?" And he does a little twirl, feeling the skirt twirl around him and show off a bit more of his skin. "Just a gift you bought me. I thought it was cute."

Eiji’s mouth is dry as he gapes, mouth opening and closing as his eyes roam up and down Ash's lithe body. He's completely and utterly speechless. "That’s...that’s nice," he swallows thickly.

Ash just nods at him as he grabs his sandwich and walks past him, going to finish his movie in the living room. Eiji's food he prepared sits at the counter, waiting to be eaten.

Eiji has an appetite for something different tonight, though.

His stomach still growls, so Eiji eats lunch as quickly as he can and tries not to think about what his boyfriend’s got under the skirt or how cute he'd look with the skirt bunched up around his thighs if he sits in his lap. He's had a long day and if he wants to fuck his boyfriend he wants to at least not be starving first.

Earlier that day, he had a morning bachelorette shoot and the client wanted it at some high end restaurant. She was demanding, and even wanted Eiji in a full suit to "blend in" despite the fact he was only a photographer and wouldn’t show up in any of their photos anyway. The pay was good, at least. Even if the screaming blonde was from the middle of nowhere and had no idea how to act in New York. It didn’t matter, because he had a different blonde he wanted to make scream tonight. 

All he really wanted to do when he got home was crash on his bed and never wake up again. He didn't expect to see Ash prancing around with his ass almost hanging out and his long, lean legs in soft looking stockings. He goes and sits on the couch near Ash. His hair is still slicked back, a few strands having come undone, and the top few of his buttons are undone. It's the sexiest thing Ash has seen. He almost forgets his plan and crawls over in his lap right then and there. 

Ash can feel Eiji's eyes trail done the length of his body, can feel them stare at his neck while he swallows. He feels his gaze fall to the way his nipples slightly stick out from his tight white crop top, down to his lithe abdomen, the sliver of skin between the skirt and the stockings. And the thing is, Ash knows he looks delicious. He knows ever since they’ve settled down and he put on some healthy weight that most of it went to his thighs, he knows how much Eiji loves kissing them and leaving marks there. The way he shifts ever so slightly now, legs pressed together, anyone can see how the smoothness of his thighs is erotic. And Eiji isn’t a blind man.

Eiji's eyes dont leave his thighs

"How was work?" Ash acts innocently, as if he doesn’t know he’s about to crawl all over Eiji’s lap and beg to be fucked. 

Eiji just nods. "Good..." His voice is quiet, unaware of what he's saying. "It was very very....good..." His eyes still never leave Ash's milky thighs.

"Hmm really? You seem so tense though," and his voice is soft, enticing. Ash's hand trails over to Eiji's shoulder and squeezes the tight, tense muscle there. It takes everything I'm Eiji not to moan. 

"If I'm being honest,” Eiji begins to say, eyes trailing up to Ash’s bare stomach, “it was pretty shit."

Ash gasps, a pretty sound that was so obviously played up but Eiji didn't care, not when it made his cock twitch in his pants. "Oh no...You must be so frustrated and angry ‘cuz of bad customers, huh?"

Eiji swallow thickly. "You have no idea how...frustrated I am." His voice is quieter, raspier. It goes right to Ash's gut, makes his spine tingle. Eiji's hand between their bodies brushes against the flesh of his thigh, pinky brushing the skin just under his skirt lightly. It makes Ash visibly shudder.

Ash leans into Eiji’s space, breaths mixing in the shrinking space between them. He tilts his head, bites his lip a little. "Would you like to show me?"

Eiji plays right into his game. "You sure you'd like that baby?" he asks, looking right into Ash’s eyes.

Ash is smooth in a lot of ways, agile and silent in a lot of ways. Eiji's eyes never leaves him as he moves now. He climbs on top of Eiji's lap, thighs around his waist as his skirt rides up his. More of his skin shows and Eiji's hands slide up and hold him there. His thumbs rub circles near his inner thighs. Ash squirms in his lap as Eiji’s hands trail higher and higher and higher. 

He started pressing kisses along Eiji's neck, sucking over spots he knew made Eiji groan. "Lemme treat you right, daddy." He says, lips pink and blonde eyelashes fluttering. If Eiji wasn’t hard before, he definitely is now. Ash wiggled off Eiji's lap and got onto his knees

"You think I can help you with that, daddy?"

"I don't know baby. Why don't you show me?"

Ash would have rolled his eyes at any other time Eiji throws his own words back at him but right now it was the hottest thing he could imagine. Ash’s hands move up to pull down the fly of Eiji’s zipper, rubbing at his dick through his dress pants before pulling it out. His eyes never leave Eiji’s as he wraps his hand around him, slowly pumping him before moving forward and licking his head. Eiji sucks in a breath through his teeth. He already has a hand tugging at Ash’s hair just the way he knows Ash loves. Ash doesn’t wait after that, taking all of Eiji’s thick cock into his mouth. 

“God, Ash, just like that,” Eiji groans loud and deep.

Ash feels all warm inside whenever Eiji praises him, even more when they’re being intimate. He groans lightly and flutters his eyes as he bobs his head. His pink lips wrap around his cock so nicely, the sight utterly mesmerizing to Eiji. He could just lean back and watch Ash all day looking all pretty while sucking him, if he’s honest. And damn, he looks very, very pretty like this. Jade eyes look at him intensely, making Eiji’s dick twitch in his mouth.

Ash pulls off with a pop and licks his lips. “Does that make you feel better, daddy?”

Eiji hums, playing with Ash's hair while he licked away at his cock like it was the sweetest treat. "You know what you make me feel much better baby?"

"Hm?"

"Won't you ride daddy like the good boy that you are? If you do it well enough, maybe I'll even give you a treat."

His mouth opens in a small gasp. Ash should have been expecting Eiji to ask him something that lewd, but it really knocks the wind out of him and goes right to his dick. All of a sudden he rises up, hand around the back of Eiji's neck to bring him in for a searing kiss. It’s wet and full of tongue. Ash’s hands curl into the front of Eiji’s dress shirt as he pulls him off the couch. Another button pops open, revealing more of his chest. 

"Take me to bed, daddy" he whispers against Eiji's lips.

Eiji smiles up at Ash as he moves to easily pick him up, Ash’s legs automatically wrapping around his waist. Despite looking small, he still is a strong guy. Eiji’s hands are like fire under his thighs. Ash’s hands move up to wrap around his neck, nipping at his jaw the whole way to the bedroom in his attempt to rile Eiji up even more. Because as much as he’d love to ride Eiji right now, he really just wants to be held down and fucked in every way possible. Ash tried to grind down on him but Eiji squeezes his thighs, making Ash moan right near his ear. 

Eiji spanks Ash when he starts squirming around too much. "Behave.”

"What if I don't want to?" Ash whispers in his ear.

He throws Ash on the bed and climbs up between his legs, grinding down while pressing him into the mattress. He kisses down his neck and wraps his arms under his back. 

"Be a good little boy for Daddy, and I might just let you cum." Eiji watches as Ash's throat bobs as he swallows thickly, sees him shudder and close his eyes as he bites down on his lip. Eiji sits up, settles between Ash's open legs. His hands slide down to rub at where his thighs meet his hips. "Can you do that for me, baby boy? Can you be good for daddy?" Eiji asks in that low raspy quiet voice of his. Ash nods before letting out a yelp. Eiji smacked the inside of his thigh. "Use your words, baby boy"

"Yes daddy, I'll be good,"

Eiji hummed in response, running a soothing hand over the hot red skin where he struck. Ash's pale skin made it easy to color him in pretty colors be it bruises, hickies, hand marks…

He takes a moment to look at Ash, really commit to memory how he looks right now. Face flushed, eyes hooded, dick hard and bunching up under the skirt that still hides everything; the crop top has a little bow at the top, right on top of the first and only button. He can see his nipples hard under the shirt. He wonders if they’re still sensitive from a few nights ago, where he spent the entire time with Ash sitting on his cock while he sucked and kissed and bit on them. The hand that smooths up and down Ash’s side reaches up to brush a thumb against the hard nipple. Ash's breath hitches as he lets out a small whine. Yep, still sensitive.

Eiji can feel himself starting to get drunk on Ash, and it's always a good sign for how wrecked Ash is gonna become. He doesn’t even need to try, really. But Eiji has a vision. He bought the outfit and jerked off in the shower to the idea of holding Ash's cheeks apart as he watched him bounce on his dick in the skirt. Now that he actually has him under him though, he has other ideas.

"Turn over, baby boy," he commands. Ash sits up and does just that. Before he can settle down, Eiji pulls out the pillows from under their covers, putting two under Ash's hips. The rest get pushed around, cocooning them on their bed. The skirt is still covering him, but with his back arched, it rides up his thighs. Ash shifts, sighs softly before looking back at Eiji. He's pliant tonight, begging with his eyes for Eiji.

Eiji's hands wrap around Ash's thigh. He rubs up and down, playing with the top of the stocking for a bit before sliding his hands up and under the skirt, gripping his ass. He sucks in a breath as he feels the fabric there. "Oh, what do we have here?" He asks, seeing Ash's smirk.

He lets the skirt slowly rise up Ash’s butt and fall in the dip of his arched back. He's wearing a matching thin thong. It’s so thin that when he pulls his cheeks apart, he can see how it barely covers his pink hole. It’s a smaller size though, he can tell by the way it grips his cock and balls so securely in the front. Eiji's finger trails down his crack, pressing into the thong until he reaches Ash's taint. He sees how the thong dips into the front of the and has his erection hidden. He wonders how it feels, having your hard dick so squished in tight underwear. He smacks Ash's ass hard, leaving a print. It must feel amazing because Ash lets out a loud moan.

"You like that, baby boy? You like being exposed and spanked like that?" Ash just nods and bites his lower lip. Eiji's obsessed with Ash's ass because even though it's not big, it’s cute and plush and way too fun to play with. It’s the reason he grips his cheeks again, spreading and squeezing it. His ass fits right in his hands. Ash groans and pushes back.

He can’t exactly keep him waiting now. 

But the sight of the thong is driving him crazy. He tugs it up, watching it press into Ash's hole. Ash groans as he feels it pull tighter around his dick. He grinds down into the pillow under him, wanting some sort of friction. Eiji just watches him, one hand gripping his hip while the other tugs at his thong. Cute little keening sounds escape his mouth. Eiji has to hold back from just tugging his cock out and fucking him right there and then. He’s gotta stick to his plan. 

Eiji grabs the crook of his tie and yanks it off, flinging it to the side. He leans down and kisses Ash’s cheek before whispering in his ear, "Let daddy take care of you, baby boy."

Eiji tugs the thong's string to the side, spreading Ash's cheeks apart as he licks a long stripe up his ass. Ash lets out a breathy moan at that and Eiji smirks. _Oh, he can make him let out so much better noises,_ Eiji thinks as he moves to settle down on this stomach.

Eiji's tongue is like magic on Ash's hole. He's so hot there and Eiji's tongue feels so wet and cool and heavenly and Ash can't help the little whimpers that escape his mouth nor when he pushes back into him. Eiji's hand goes down to grab at Ash's balls through his thong, rubbing his thumb over his taint while he massages him. It leaves Ash's mouth open and a long, broken moan escapes him. His tongue circles around his hole, teasing him before he pushes it slightly in. It's nowhere near enough of anything to even attempt to get him off. All it does is leave Ash breathless and more horny.

"Ugh...baby please...stop teasing me" Ash whines. At that Eiji just doubles down. He wants Ash absolutely writhing underneath him. He pulls back and spits at Ash's hole, watching it slide down and dribble down his taint and get absorbed in the cotton of his thong. He kisses it there, sucks on his balls through the thong while his finger goes to rub at his hole.

Ash moans, spreading his legs more. It makes his ass stick out more and Eiji can feel Ash’s hole twitch where his finger presses against him, can feel his heartbeat through his ass and it's the hottest thing he felt.

“Look at that..." Eiji says under his breath. He has one hand kneading at Ash's ass, pulling it to the side while more of his fingers rub at his spit-slicked hole. He's all pink there, wet and shiny. Eiji bites his lip and groans at the site. Ash doesn't moan, not yet. He's still mostly composed and it only makes Eiji more determined to break him, to fuck him so deep and so hard that he'd feel it in his gut for weeks, to make his own ears ring from his screams. The thought leaves him breathless and he gets up and gets the lube, leaving Ash on the bed. 

Ash feels the bed dip behind him moments later, feels Eiji kiss his cheek and down his spine while his hands go to rub at his hips. Next thing Ash knows is Eiji's pumping three fingers in and out of him, scissoring him and spreading his hole. Neither of them are the least bit undressed. In fact the closest Ash got to taking anything off is his crop top that's slowly sliding up his chest. 

"Fuck baby boy, you take my fingers so well. You like that, huh? You like opening your legs like this for Daddy? You like having your ass in the air all open for my cock, baby boy?" With every question he thrusts his fingers deep into Ash, pressing right into his prostate. Ash's fingers grip the sheets as he grinds back on Eiji's fingers. 

"NNh...yes daddy....yes daddy please do it harder....do it more."

Eiji's other hand is pumping at his own dick, spreading lube everywhere. He really hopes he's not going to get his pants dirty but honestly the thought is at the back of his mind. Right now he has one and one goal only, to make Ash scream.

And he ends up doing just that.

Eiji grabs his dick and rubs it against Ash's hole. He starts to push in, then doesn't. He does it a few more times, teasing Ash like that until Ash reaches back and tries to grab his dick. Eiji yanks Ash’s arm back and smacks his ass, making Ash yelp. "Didn't I tell you to behave?" At that, Eiji grabs his dick and slaps it on Ash's hole several times, the lube and saliva there leaving a thin trail of fluid connecting them. God, Eiji would be satisfied just jerking himself off while looking at Ash all stretched out and waiting for him.

Ash sits up on his elbows, looking back at Eiji. He wiggles his ass, knowing how enticing he looks. His eyes are hooded, glossy. He bites his lips and flutters his eyes, looking right at Eiji. "Daddy, don't you want to fuck me?"

And Eiji's poor soul can't handle it anymore. This push-pull of who teases who more. He just wants to bury his dick in Ash, wants to hold him down and keep his dick buried there until neither of them remember each other's names.

Eiji doesn't say any of this, or convey any of this on his face. Instead he raises one eyebrow, a challenge. He watches Ash's sultry look fall apart as he slides his dick in. Sure, he had three fingers pumping in and out of Ash, but he has a wider girth. Ash grips the sheets as his eyes close, feeling the sensation of Eiji again inside him. Eiji smirks and thrusts his dick the rest of the way in, ripping a broken moan out of Ash's mouth.

"Oh, what's this? Where'd that cocky attitude go?" Eiji asks as he pulls out and slides back in easily. "What, you just forget everything once you got a dick inside you? You're that much of a slut?" 

It's almost too easy, fucking Ash like this, watching him fall apart like this. He pushes back on every thrust Eiji gives him, ass pale and milky in his tan hand. Ash's moans are a mantra pouring out of his mouth. Eiji is just, so good. He feels so so so good and Ash has been waiting weeks to get fucked like this. 

"Fuck daddy, fuck daddy, fuck fuck FUCK!"

"You like that baby? You like Daddy's cock?" Eiji says. When Ash doesn't reply, only moans, Eiji pulls out and spanks Ash hard. He then grabs his dick and bottoms out on the first thrust, grinding down into him. Ash's mouth opens and he shoves his face into the mattress as he lets out a throaty groan, the combination of feelings to intense for him. "Answer me, whore."

It takes a few seconds for Ash's mind to realize Eiji's demanding him to answer, thoughts too muddled from the intense pleasure. "Y-yeah daddy, I like it, fuck I love it I love it so much. Fuck me harder baby please-" He doesn't even need to finish before Eiji shifts and presses his hands into the mattress on either side of Ash's hips, looming over him as he begins thrusting harder and faster into him. Ash's hands shake when they grip the mansion and his screams get muffled into the sheets

He keeps Ash like that for a while, letting his muffled moans spur him on. He can see the back of Ash's neck and shoulders turn pink from his blush, can see his hands scramble back and forth on the bed for purchase. Eiji can hear the wet sounds of their sex, can feel Ash's tight hole around him and its so easy to get lost in it all. Eiji knows he can push him further - have him absolutely melt.

He pulls back, pulls out. Ash whines and tries to grind back on nothing, but Eiji's hand goes back to smooth down the line of his back. His fingers follow the curve of his spine, lightly brushing against it until he reaches the top of his ass where his thumb presses against his hole again. Ash lets out a breath. If Eiji spreads his cheeks he can see his wet hole twitching, can see the way his balls clench under the thong. He has half a mind to turn him over, push in his dick and keep it there while he plays with Ash's pretty cock. 

Instead he grabs his thong, wraps it around his hand and uses it to pull Ash back and forth on his dick. Ash's head pops up as he realizes what Eiji's doing, feels the fabric tighten around his front and in the creases of where his thighs bend around his hips. 

"Fff...uck, haa…..babe-" his voice is raspy and an octave higher than he'd like but Eiji stretches him out too good to care. He scrambles for the sheets, pillows, anything for purchase while his eyes rolls back when Eiji presses his hips down. Ash pushes back on each thrust, letting out sounds he's be embarrassed about in the morning. His entire body's on fire, feeling completely surrounded by Eiji.

"Unh....mm....ah Daddy...daddy d-do it harder do it harder fuck me more-" Ash cries out as he feels Eiji yank his hair back, pulling him to his hands and knees as he wraps his hand tighter around the bunched up thong, pulling him back on his thick cock while he fucks into him. His mouth opens in a silent scream, the angle shift from his deeper arch makes it that Eiji thrusts right into his prostate. His moans that escape him are all low and guttural, all desperate and needy.

"D-daddy lemme...lemme cum daddy lemme cum I've been good...Nnh!! I've been good lemme cum" Ash pleads as he feels Eiji fuck him open and sloppy. Eiji’s also close, he can tell by how erratic his thrusts are becoming.

"You wanna cum, baby boy? You wanna cum in your pretty little panties? Wanna cum on daddy's cock?"

"Nnh..Yeah, yeah yeah yeah-"

Eiji let's go of Ash's hair and thong, wrapping both hands around his neck and mouth, bringing him closer to him. Ash chokes, muffled moan escaping him as Eiji pounds him faster.

"Cum for me baby boy, cum on this cock, cum in your little panties for me baby boy." Eiji's not even paying attention to what he's saying, too caught up in the feeling of Ash clenching around him. He starts to moan under his breath, grinding into Ash's hole and squeezing his throat harder. Both of Ash's hands are white from how hard he's grabbing the sheets under him, entire body tense.

Ash feels his entire body coiling up with tension, can feel as his orgasm hit his entire body at once. He can’t make a sound because of the hands around his mouth and neck but he manages to let out a high pitched whine as his entire body clenches, thighs and arms shaking hard as he cums around Eiji.

"Fuck baby, you're so tight, Daddy's gonna cum...mm gonna cum," is all Eiji can choke out while he thrusts erratically inside Ash. He gasps, letting go of Ash to lean over him, putting his weight on his arms which are now on either side of Ash's hips. His entire weight pushes his dick inside Ash again, pressing into his sensitive body as Ash lets out high-pitched whine. Ash can feel him shudder and still, can feel him cum inside.

They stay like that, both breathing hard for a while. Eiji leans down and kisses Ash's shoulder, his neck, his cheek. He sits back up and rubs up and down Ash's hips, ass, and thighs. He doesn't even want to pull out. He’d love to just sit here and have his dick inside him all night, but the feeling starts to be a little too overwhelming.

When he does pull out it's with a pop. The lube, saliva, and cum all come together to make his dick wet and shiny, but it's nothing compared to Ash's wrecked hole. Eiji lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in as he grabs his cheeks and spreads him, watching his cum leak out and down his crack and taint, painting him white on pink.. 

\---

They’re cuddling under their blankets, clothes off and freshly cleaned. Ash’s breath is evening out where Eiji can feel it against his chest, a signal that he’s about to fall asleep. Eiji shifts slightly. 

“So...what do you think about a cat outfit-” he doesn’t even finish his question all the way before he can feel Ash poke him in his side. 

“Shut up. You’re so kinky and gross.”

“Yeah well you love it though.”

“Yeah...I do. Now go to sleep.”

Eiji smirks. “That wasn’t a no though.”

Ash smiles into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know there are grammar mistakes and typos but i was too horny to care. if you liked it come talk to me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingtaeonmain) or my [tumblr](https://fullhalalalchemist.tumblr.com/)!!!!!!!!


End file.
